Under the Moonrays
by Lady IkoYume
Summary: Ever since her 17th birthday, she's been chased in her dreams but now her dream monster has taking a liking to her but she belives that it's all a dream and that he's not real... but when the past comes back to hunt her...what will her dream monster do?
1. Chapter 1:under the moon…

Yes I know, new story, so sue me…well er…not really, this story doesn't belong to me or any stories that I wrote in the past or the future but that does not mean I get to have some fun with their charters…

And yes please read and review…because I would like to know on how I am doing…

* * *

Chapter 1: under the moon…

The moon…the stars…even the cool breeze in the night air was perfect…

I let out a laugh as I ran out of the heavy dense woods and out in to the open field, letting the moon rays bathe me.

Letting out a content sigh, I notice that I was in my white, silk nightgown.

I question my self for a moment but shrugged it off as I felt a cool breeze push back my black hair.

Not caring what was going on, I looked up to the white moon.

I don't know what came over me but I reared my head back and brought my hands up on each side of my mouth, making an 'O' shape and letting out a wolf like howl.

I looked around to see if anybody came to answer my call or to see who made that noise.

But semi content, I let out a huff as I fell back on my butt and started to look at noting around me…

Then I notice things were started to change again…

I looked up to see solid black masses rolling in the skies, coving up the shining stars.

I got up to my feet as I notice the clouds started swirl around the moon.

I gulped as I watched the moon losing the inner battle to stay white and was slowing turning to a bright red color.

My heart sped up, already knowing what was going to happen.

I nearly jump out of my skin when I heard a twig snapping somewhere in the heavy forest near me.

I try to find my voice and say something but another twig broke somewhere and low growl was heard soon right after it…

The tears was starting to form at the corner of my eyes…

My dream was only half way done and I was begging to cry…

I try to take hold of my dream and make myself stronger than this person who came to my dreams after I turned seventeen.

Is this a sign of my fate…that was I going to die soon or what?

I looked up to hear a males voice coming from the woods.

"Aw, what's wrong my little lamb?"

It spoke to me…why is it doing that now? It never done that, it always chased me into the woods until I felt it breathing down my neck and then…

I don't really know how long I have been looking towards the direction of the forest but large object coming out of the shadows and into the blood moon rays.

I held back a startle gasp as instantly notice what it was and to top it all of, it was one of my favorite subjects in D.A.D.A. when I was still in school…

It was a werewolf…

I stumble back as he took another step forward.

I instantly put my arm around my chest, trying to hide anything from his wondering eyes but my thought was shot down I heard a low rumbling laughter coming from the beast.

"Oh as if that is going to help, and I must say, great choice on your wardrobe for tonight."

I looked down, expecting to see my nightgown but I let out a startled 'squeak' like sound as something else was on me.

Oh Merlin, how did this thing knew that I wore a sexy version of the little red riding hood outfit last Halloween?

"Now that's much better, don't you think my little lamb?"

I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks as more tears started to flow out more…

I want to know what is happening…

I let out a groan as I started to pull down the front and back part of my dress and quickly wiped the tears from my eyes and pulled up the top part of my dress and started to pull the front of my dress again.

Everything just froze in my body as I heard a loud bone chilling howl.

I felt my body shaking in pure terrier as I looked up to see a man, kneeling in the place where the beast was.

"What?" I said to myself as I franticly looked around to see where the werewolf went to.

Looked back at the man, who was now standing up and was rolling his shoulders around.

I gulped as my eyes wondered to his chest, it was bit on the hairy side but those abs and big arms made up for it and how could he walk in those jeans…and that can not be real…

A small gasp escaped my mouth as I heard a low chuckling.

I don't know what came over me but my brain took control of my body and I made a mad dash to the woods…


	2. Chapter 2: Dreams

Dark Goddess 1487: thank you!!!

Moriko93: well to be honest…I was waiting for someone who would give me another review and when I send it so me and I say thank you!!!

* * *

Chapter 2: Dreams

It had came to my attention that I may have found my mate…

__

Flashback…

Two years ago, when I told my most loyal ally, and old friend, who is outside of my clan, Lucius Malfoy about the dream I had about a girl that I always chased her around for a while, then I'll jump on her and then I'll just wake up…

He gave me an odd look for a moment and let out a nervous chuckle. Not knowing what really to say.

"By any chance in your dream, did you feel the urge to kill her?"

Thinking about the dream that was still fresh in my mind, I shook my head no, "No, but I did felt like I had to test her for something."

"Like in if she was strong enough for something?"

I really didn't like this was going…

"There's no way she could be my mate…" I growled out as I clenched my fist.

"Now old friend, did I say anything of the sort, no I didn't, I'm merely suggesting…"

"No! Why do I need a mate and why now of all times?"

Lucius couldn't really find a good of an explanation but another thing came to his mind, "Maybe it's your wolf instincts telling you, in your dreams, that it is time for you to find your mate, settle down for a while, have a pup here and there and then you can go back into infecting the world of with lycanthropy."

Fenrir Grayback only rolled his eyes at his friend at the thought and the idea of him of getting a mate.

"But really Fenrir, what is so wrong of having a mate?"

I had to stop a moment as my hand momentary stop in mid air, reaching out for the power that will send me back home through the fire place.

"Truthfully, I really don't know…" Mumbled the Werewolf as he threw the power below him, allowing the green fire to take him home…

__

End of flashback

Back to the present time….

I just woke up again but this time, I grab hold myself in the dream and transformed myself back into my human form.

But right after I transformed, I felt some tightness right above my shoulder blade and I started to move my arm about.

Then the usual scent that came off of her was usually fear, but when I just lifted my arm up the air, the smell of arousal hit me with a full force.

I couldn't help myself as low chuckle left my mouth.

But as soon I did that…she was gone…

"But who was she?" Was the question that left my mouth.

I really don't know why, but I'm starting to feel an odd pull at my chest every time that would wake up…almost like…if I'm missing her or something…

I let out an growl as I swung my fist to the nearest thing…which was small white gold cup that filled the power that allowed him to and from through the floo network.

I sighed as I rolled my eyes as the power spilled across the floor…

Not really caring if I made a mess or not, I just don't give a damn…

Stripping off of my cloths and sliding into my human bed, hoping to get the same dream again…

* * *

A young lady at the age of 19 was outside, standing in her privet balcony, slightly wishing to the heaven above to her late grandmother, that she will send her a sign to show her the right path.

And on the other hand, Arial was trying her best NOT to fall asleep. It was only the second day that she felt like she's been up forever…

Rubbing gently the dark and puffy bags under her eyes, she didn't hear a low 'pop' noise coming from behind her…

"Young missy should not be up, young missy should be asleep, sleep about good dreams, yes?" a house elf said as she gently grab Arial hand and started to pull her into bed.

"No I can't Mimi, I just can't…"

"Then how about some nice wine, yes?"

"No Mimi…"

The small house elf, who has been the personal maid for Arial in all her life, look at her with her best scowling feature. With a small flick wave her wrist, Arial found herself tucked in bed.

"Now Mimi can see something is wrong with young missy, tell Mimi what is wrong…"

"Mimi, I've known you all of my life and everything I have told you; you never turn your back on me and told my parents. But what I am about to tell you, you can not ever tell any one. Promise?"

The elf looked at her mistress with worry eyes and patted her arm in comfort, "Never in Mimi life would do such a thing."

Arial let out a small laugh as she nodded her head, "Yes forgive me, I just worry about when I have to go to sleep…"

"It is about a large werewolf is it not?"

Arial a sudden chill running up and down her back as the bits and pieces of the past two years came to her.

"Mimi is surprised young missy? Yes?"

Arial nodded her head in agreement.

"And how Mimi know, Mimi know how because she could heard young missy scream when sleeping, epically about a wolf."

Arial let out a groan in embarrassment, already feeling the drowsiness taking over her body.

"Now sleep young missy, master said he wants a day with young missy outside."

Nodding and giving a small huff, Arial settled deeper into her warm sheets and allowed the sleep take over her.

But she had a plan already forming in her mind as she felt the world go lighter around her.

__

Dream mode…

Arial breathed a sigh of content as she moved to the other side of the bed, thinking that she was dreaming of something else but her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a cool breeze brush against her cheek, her eyes shot open and looked around to find herself in a heavy dense forest.

Looking up in sky above, she could barley make out the full moon.

Only one escaped her mouth as she slid out of the bed…

"Damn…"

To be continued… 


	3. Chapter 3: Nameless feelings

Well only person reviewed, so thank you to that one person…

Silver Katsuyami - thank you and here you go!

* * *

Chapter 3: Nameless feelings

__

He was in wolf form again as he took his time looking for his little lamb.

The moment he woke up in the heavy dense forest, he decided to look for her in his wolf form but have control over it but when he finds her, he'll morph back into his human state and will allow his wolf nature to take over, to see what she it exactly to him…

His ears picked up when he heard a loud cry and cuss word coming from his left.

Lowering his body down as much as possible to say down wind, he gently went around the dried twigs and leaves, already knowing that was his little lamb.

Looking though the leaves from a bush, he could see her sitting on a large king size bed, nursing her wounded foot.

He expected her to cry and scream when she pull a small pointed twig out from the bottom of her foot but just sat there as she looked at the offending piece before she through it somewhere in the forest.

Not knowing what came over him as the smell of blood enter his nostrils, but this time it was quite different from all of the other times…

This blood as actually calling out to him, telling him to near her.

Watching her as she let out a heavy sigh and flopped herself on the bed, he took a step closer, to see her better.

But un-frontally, there was a dry twig under his paw.

Watching her lift her head and look towards his direction, he knew that it was not or never.

Walking out of bush and hearing her gasp in fear, he morphed back into his human form as she begin to scramble away.

Before she got to the other side, Fenrir forcefully grab her ankles and yanked them down, making her body plop back down on bed.

"Now where do you think you're going my little lamb?" Fenrir said as he lightly scraped his nails upwards on her leg, smirking as he watched her body stiffen under his touch.

His only response was a small whimper and her trying her get her body into a ball like form.

"Now I won't be having any of that…" Fenrir said as he crawled on the bed and using his body weight, he got Arial to lay stomach first on soft sheets.

His eyes narrow as he felt small tremors and the smell of fear was thick in the air and it was coming off the girl from under him.

Letting his wolf mind take over, he mentally stepped back and watched the show…

I let out a groan as the brightness of the sun rays entered my room and right on my face.

* * *

Arial shut her eyes as tight as she felt the hot body of the man that she saw from the time before.

She, herself, thought that he driven out the wolf from her dream but made her think twice when she heard the same laughter coming from the both of them.

Trying her best to get her body together into a ball but when she felt the weight and the body heat from the man from above her, she had no other choice as he made her body lay on her stomach.

Expecting to start feeling pain of some sort, but nothing came…

She let out a startle gasp when she felt hot breathing moving around her back and neck section.

She bit back a small moan that was rising in her throat when she felt his warm, callused hands roaming on her upper thighs, leaving goosebumps behind his trail.

"Now, is this so bad my little lamb?" Fenrir said as he started to lightly bite on the back of her shoulder and grinned as he the hint smell of arousal started to fill up his senses.

He swiftly put his hands under her stomach when he notices her hands are still underneath her and with one fluid motion, he was able to put both arms on either side of her head.

"No need to be so tense lamb, it's not like your going to the slaughter house…"

Arial visibly rested her body as she felt soothing circle movement on her back.

Letting out a tiny moan as she felt her nightgown being raised up and the movements started on her lower back and went up bit by bit before she felt more tugging, a hand going under her stomach again, lifting her gown again before putting her back down.

"Perfect…so perfect…" Fenrir said in a raspy tone as he rubbed his nose over her lower back.

* * *

A tiny moan escaped her lips as she pushed her hips more up as she felt nips going all over her back…

'Wait? What? When did he took off my gown?' she asked herself as she started to move around a bit.

"No…"

"What was that?" came a smooth rumble from behind me, making my back and nerves shiver in delight.

"No…I can't…do this…"

"And why not, you are just too perfect right now."

Before I could fight back, I felt my world became dark.

* * *

I started to shift in my bed as I could still remember about my dream.

Putting my thoughts about something else as I felt my nether regions throb in ecstasy as I started my day again.

The only thing that was running through my mind was that nameless wolf guy…

"Damn him…"

* * *

'So my little lamb decided to run away from me again…'

Fenrir started to tap the handle to his chair in his room as he started to think of another plan to keep his new catch longer for the next time around.

* * *

Review and tell me what you think and what should be added into the later chapters, I could even put you into the story if you want me too…


	4. Chapter 4: Who’s the Alpha now?

First things first! I would like to say thank you too…

Grugster - wicked name and thank you for your thought on the story!

VoraciousReader99 - thank you! And here you go!

Eunnie - Eunnie? You reviewed for this story…thank you! Wow I think this is the first time that some body did this! And thank you for your couraging words towards me and my story…

Not much to say right now but this chapter…it's more like a… filler chapter, you know? It's like one of those chapter that has no business of being here but it all makes since in the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4: Who's the Alpha now?

Arial POV

It's been two days since I've last seen that wolf man, and since then, I've been taking a potion that allows me to have dreamless sleep and so far, so good…no sign of him…

But why am I getting a feeling like I should go and see him in my dreams.

And after that first night, of him doing that to me…I wanted to get closer to him…

During that time, I was up during the night, searching who he is…

The first thing that I looked under was the records of werewolves located in the books that my step-father has…

I came up short of a while but when the morning owl came in and dropped of a few things, I had a nagging felling in the back of my head, as if it was telling me to open and look through the papers…

And I did so…

A low gasp escaped my mouth as I stared at a particular picture…

It was him…the man from my dreams…

Fenrir Greyback…

I folded the paper back up the way that I came in and I left the room…

During the rest of the day, a lot of thoughts were going through my mind and before I knew it…night has already clamed the lands and it was time for bed…

Finishing my preparation for bed and started to look at the potion on my vanity, I began to wonder if should see him or not…

I let out a groan of despair as a small rapid knocking was coming form my door.

"Come in!"

I put on a fake smile as my mother walked in while humming to herself…

And that could only mean one thing…

"Oh my beautiful baby girl, I have wonderful news for you!"

'My Step-Father has the dragon pox and he'll be dieing soon?!' "Oh! What news? Tell me!"

"Okay, now I'm going to be blunt with you and this decision has been thought through all the way and it seems too good to be true!"

'Oh please tell me you got the dragon pox too…'

"Your father and I…"

I leaned forward when I began to notice that her voice lowered down a bit.

"Found the perfect suitor for you."

The upper part of my face just froze as the lower half slacked, but thankfully, my lips became dry as sandpaper and was kept shut and as for the rest of my body, it stiffen for a moment as it slumped against my bed frame.

Before fell into the world of unconscious, I felt my mother moving my body so I can be under the sheets and over heard her saying that I got too excited…

Then it came to me…

I forgot to take my potion…

Damn…

* * *

In human form, Fenrir walked around the field where he kept meeting his lamb.

He decided to take the trail that led back where he meet her last, but he felt another presents coming into his dream and soon yelling and screaming was heard.

Fenrir look a small step forward as he lifted his head up enough so he can get a clean scent through his nostrils.

A evil grin formed on his lips as his suspicions came true but with another sniff in the air made his grin faltered into a scowl.

There was a salt like substance in the air, and that would mean only one thing…somebody made his lamb cry…

He didn't know what came over him, the blood rushed through his veins as it gave him a extra push as he sprinted back to the field.

The closer he got, the stronger the smell of salt was floating in the air.

When he finally made it to the field, he instantly notice that the bed from before was there and on top of it, hitting and smacking a white fluffy pillow was her…

The moment he took a step on the lush green grass of the flat plain, it shook for a while as it grew up wards, almost like a tall hill; like it was trying to test him out or something…

He let out a chuckle, already knowing that it was nothing.

But after a while of walking, it became more of forward walk and then it soon became of a climb.

It felt like forever before he made it to the top.

He rolled over to his back as he started to open and close his fingers as a small sad laugh rang through the night air.

"Boy, you sure are a stubborn one…" mumbled a croak like voice.

Fenrir looked over to see his lamb, sitting on her hind legs, wearing a pure white long sleeve shirt on and by the looks again, it was silk and leaving the rest to the mind.

"What made you cry?" Fenrir said as he pushed himself up with a loud grunt and started to walk to her but stop when he saw a palm of her hand facing towards him.

"Not tonight, no funny business like the last time. I feel like shit right now because of my fucked up parents."

Fenrir mentally took a step back he notice the fire that danced around her eyes and the tone of her voice was different from last time.

"So does that mean that I can't sit down?"

Arial did a quick movement to show that she is allowed to sit on her bed.

"You may but one wrong movement, then I'm outta here!"

Fenrir lightly chuckled as he raised his hands in defense as he made himself comfortable against the metal headboard.

He looked over as he watched the woman resuming her earlier actives.

"And what did he do to you?" Fenrir asked in a low tone as he leaned back

Arial looked up as her fist landed on the pillow again, "What (sock) do you (grunt) (punch) mean? (slap)"

"The pillow, what did he do to you that made you so upset that you want to cry?"

He watched as Arial stopped at what she was doing, slumped her shoulders and small tremors started to shake her body.

Fenrir let out a noticeable gulp as he started to scoot away form Arial.

It is known that he himself, Fenrir Greyback, has made wizard history by being a notorious werewolf and also known of his savagery and his main skill of attacking and affecting small children during the full moon, so they, in turn, can be like him…

But when it comes to a woman, whom he can't seem to raise his hand or his voice to…

Now that's a different story…

He could only watch as she leaned forward on the pillow and slid her body out from underneath her.

Arial almost smiled as she heard a low groan as she felt her night shirt being raised up as she the rest of her body down.

"I know it was you. It was you…for the past two years, ever since I turned seventeen, I have been dreaming about you, in your wolf form…"

Fenrir didn't say anything as he readjusted himself on the luscious bed, trying to think of other ways of why shouldn't he just jump on her.

"But I know that this question I'm about to ask might be dumb, but why? Why of all times, did you go back into your human form and instead of chasing me around the forest, why did you…"

Arial stopped speaking as dark cold blue eyes stared in to her own.

She immediately groaned as she felt the cold air wrap around her exposed flesh and made her hug the pillow closer, hoping to find some comfort.

"To you the truth, I really don't know…at first I thought I just ate some bad meat the night before I meet you and I thought you were just another person I brought down but after a while, I begin to notice the difference in my wolf…"

Fenrir started to trail off as he notice the woman, sitting up on her knees and with a pillow over her head.

He was about to say something in regard of the fire in her eyes and the way she looked at him but was silenced when she spoke.

"Bad puppy…"

Before he could say anything back in retaliation, a big white block of fluff hit the top of his head…

* * *

… yeah… I'm 'effed up like that… deal with it…

Oh! And please leave a wonderful review!!!


	5. Chapter 5: First time and a mission

Blacktalon117 - thank you and I was trying my best not to make Arial 'Mary-Sue-ish' because I want Fenrir to have someone to run the pack when he's gone for a mission and for not the pack members to take a advantage of her and her kindness and thanks for reviewing again!

Bre-Wolf666 - thank you for noticing that, for Fenrir being Fenrir and not some sweet, nice and caring wolf man who wants to be totally OOC from most stories that I've read and not only that but I'm a ledged fanatic and I really love learning more about them and I try to add that to Fenrir personality and thanks for reviewing.

90sgurl - thank you and reading your pin name, I do miss the 90's, I was still in elementary in the 90's but good time, good times…thanks for the review!

Death wish girl - thank you for loling at the last part and it was something I just had to so and it was there and I did it and I'm happy about it! And thanks for the review!

* * *

Chapter 5: First time and a mission

It caught him off guard…it really did…

Who ever thought that a fully white pillow would make everything in his mind stop for a moment as it re-started as he started to heard a crackling noise coming from beside him.

Shaking his head mentally for a moment as watched in slow motion as he watched the emotions quickly change on her face and body language.

He could actually feel his anger leaving his body and mind when he heard her laughter but what she said just a few moments ago made a wolf like grin go over his face.

* * *

Her side was begging to hurt…

How long has it been? What? Almost fifteen years now, around the same time her real father died of murder?

She felt her heart and stomach sink a little as she vaguely remember her father but had to push it back to her furthest parts to her mind.

"I'm sorry, so sorry that I laughed like that, oh my side hurts…"

Arial looked up to see the werewolf giving a cold hard stair but she just merely shrugged it off.

"Oh don't be like that Fenrir, and you…"

"What, how do you know my name?"

Arial looked at him for a moment before setting the pillow on her lap and started to smooth out the wrinkles that started to set in, "Easy, you were in the morning papers, telling how you went off on another killing spree…"

Fenrir looked at his lamb before him, and he had to admit, that she was a sight for sore eyes.

Medium colored skin, almost resembling the color when milk is being added to tea, black hair with curls at the end and it had a tint of blue every time she moved around the moon light and her eyes are also an enjoyable time to look at, perfectly curved from tip to tip, and right in the middle was the most brightest hazel eyes that he has ever seen in his whole life…

But his thoughts were cut short when her soft voice cut through the air, "Um…is there anything the matter?"

Fenrir didn't reply as he felt a presents enter his domain.

Gently grabbing her chin with is thumb and index finger, he placed a soft kiss on her lush lips before fading away.

* * *

There it was again, that awful sound…

"Who dares to wake me up at the time of the day!" Fenrir growled out as he looked over to the magic time converter hovering over his bed side table.

5:36 A.M. was shining brightly in a greenish glow before it disappeared in thin air.

"Sir, you must get up, we need you immediately!"

Fenrir inhaled a deep whiff of air through his nose and alarms went off in his head.

There was only one person that he knew that who can hold that much dark magic…

"All right tell him that I'll be right there!"

A reply didn't go through the doors but a pattern of feet running was all he needed to tell him that the job as getting done.

* * *

Arial allowed her body to wake up naturally after she went over what happened the night before, in her mind.

'I can't believe that he kissed me…'

"Is the young missy up?"

Arial looked over to see Mimi, standing no more than three feet away from her bed, her eyes widening in amputation.

"Yes Mimi, I am up and can you get my bath ready for me?"

"Oh most certainly Mimi will do it for young missy and what would like in the bath water this time?"

"The rose one please."

"Oh yes of course, Mimi would do it right away!"

Arial sighted as she heard a soft pitter patter sound leaving her room and opening up the door to the loo.

'I wonder if that is the same sound my babies would make if they started to learn how to run.'

Her breath got caught in her throat as mentally shook her head, trying her best to get rid of such thoughts.

"Young missy bath is ready, is anything else Mimi can do for young missy?"

Arial was about to say no but a quick thought ran through her mind, "Is by any chance is Patrick up yet?"

A quick look of discuss crossed over Mimi face as started to walk back into the room, "No missy, Patrick left early in the morning again to his business trip."

"Ah that's good then. Then may have the newspaper while I take my bath?"

"Of course, anything young missy wants, young missy will get."

Arial could only smile as she started to walk to the bathroom, getting ready for the day that was a head of her.

* * *

"You wished to see me Voldemort?"

A shadow of a tall, snake like figure turned around and walked away from the fire place, to the elaborate chairs.

"Why yes Fenrir, I have something to ask of you. You see, there is a pureblood family that is still under my watch, and the whore of the mistress of the lands has forgotten to pay her dues for two weeks now. I need you and few of your men to go and pay her a small visit and tell her that you want the money now…"

"Is that all?"

"Well only one more thing, the pathetic pureblood of her husband left this morning to his business trip and wont be back for a few days."

"So you want me to kill the bitch?"

"Oh no Fenrir, I got something that is much better. For you see, the mistress has a young daughter that she had with her pervious marriage, and what I want you to do is if the mother says that she doesn't have the money, then take the daughter and I'll handle the rest. Are we clear Fenrir, I don't want you to get over excited like you did the last time…"

Fenrir gave a nod, showing that he got it and growled deep in his chest black smoke engulfed the dark lord and took him away in the winds.

"I want four of my best men to come with me and the rest to stay indoors until I come back, understand?"

A few squeaks and whines could be heard along with doors slamming going through the hallways.

* * *

Fenrir POV

The trip had to be taken by foot as the cause was the only thing that was really stopping us was the barriers that was placed around the property.

And yes I know, you're asking why couldn't I just take my wand and lower down the shield, go through the floo network, walk right in the living room, do what we gotta do and get the hell out…

But hey were is the fun in that…

* * *

XD oh yeah, I did bring it and brung it hard too! Lol!

Review please, I'm almost done revising chapter 6!


	6. Chapter 6: Walls and Stealth

First of all, I would like to say thank you to…

Rpattzobesssion - I will, I will…and I'll try but for some reason or another, I'm just getting the flow, maybe I need to read some stories about werewolves…

Death wish girl - in this chapter, you'll find out just a little bit more, the next chapter says a little about her and in chapter 8, I'm gonna talk more about her as I decided she's going to be part of the story…

Innocent as far as you know - thank you and I'm the process of chapter 8

Sophiee - thank you! It's wonderful to read that somebody likes the plot of my story!

LadyStardustNoir - I will, I will, and chapter 8 is in my mind

Little-witch-monster - here it is!

Shadowabyss191 - thank you, you and Sophiee are the two that likes the plot or how the story itself is all coming together…

7 all together, not bad…

Thank you!

As many of you know that I'm a college student and I made a promise to myself that I will concentrate on my school work and less on my writing. I'm very sorry for keep you all waiting, so here is chapter 6. In about a weeks time, I'm going to put up chapter 7, so please give me some good reviews for both of the chapters.

Chapter 6: Walls and Stealth

The moment that she stepped out of the bathing chambers, her mother walked in with a gaudy looking dress.

Arial rolled her eyes and huffed in announce as her mother took out her wand and said a spell under her breath that made my hair spread out in different directions and then curl back into place.

With the length of my hair… my face paled as I looked in the mirror…

I look like an complete imbecile.

I had to bit my inner, lower lip from making the tears to stop from its place.

That damn bitch…how could she do this to me…

Letting out a whimper as I placed my face in the palms of my hands.

Running my tongue over the wound that I created, groaning as I tasted blood.

I couldn't hold it back any longer as tears started to fall down my cheeks.

I was too caught up with myself as I didn't hear my balcony doors opening…

* * *

I look up to my left to see one of my men give the signal to let me know that the daughter is in sight.

Looking to my far right, I see another one of my men keep an look out, just incase we get some unsuspected company.

Once I got the signal from him, the two rest of my men moved in with me.

The door was already active to the slightest touch as an house elf opened the door for us.

I grinned as the pathetic creature started to shake in it's place.

"I only need to ask this once and if I like the answer, I just might let you live. Where is your…?"

"Oh Elbe! Who is at the…"

The lady of the house didn't have time to scream as one of the werewolves already placed a firm grip on her mouth and started to drag her away to the nearest room with heavy doors.

She let out a muffled scream as she was forced backwards on a over stuffed chair and was held down by each werewolf beside her.

"You know why I am here, right?" Fenrir said as started to crack his knuckles.

"Y-yes, b-but you s-see…"

A loud menacing growl priced the air and the woman squeaked in fear as she tried to hide herself further into the chair.

"I don't give a fuck what you think! The only reason I'm here is to collect what the dark lord wants."

Her voice was low but he could hear it clear as day, "B-but I don't have it…"

A deadly smirk set on his lips as he growled silently to his men, "You heard what she said, right?"

The men only nodded as they headed out for the doors.

"What are you going to do?"

"Well the dark lord told us that if he didn't get his money, then we have the go-ahead to take your precious daughter…"

Before the woman could resist, a 'thud' like noise came from behind her and the wolves allowed her to slump to the floor.

"All right then, who is going to have the honors?" Fenrir said as he began to walk to the front doors.

"Sir, I know that you know this already, but Samuel has already taken his place in the daughters room…"

Fenrir didn't say anything as he took a step forward and let out a bone-chilling howl…

* * *

Arial nearly jumped out of her skin as she started to back away from the doors.

"What in Merlin's name…"

Before Arial could answer herself that question, an older looking man came through her balcony windows and started to head towards her.

* * *

The group waited till there group member was in sight and close enough before they started to sprint towards their base.

Being the cautious leader that he is, Fenrir took a long whiff the witch's sent.

The look of baffled passed his face for a moment but decided that confirming that the mission to the dark lord went peacefully…

* * *

"Who are you? What are do you doing here?"

Arial watching through narrow eyes as a older looking man bowed waist length towards her direction and took his top hat off at the same time.

"Lady Arial, may I call you Arial?"

"Lady Arial is just fine." Arial said in a low but harsh tone as she watched carefully as the man began walking towards her but stopped, like if he detected the harshness and the bitterness in her voice.

"All right then Lady Arial, let me introduce myself to you, I'm Lord Eric, fourth generation and third branch of my mother side and the CEO of my own corporation. I'm sure you heard of me and my corporation, haven't you?"

Arial looked at him closely before a memory of the worldwide news, about the downfall of his company and the missing of his ex-wife, came to her.

"I'm sure I have but first let us notify my mother of your arrival first before we go into great detail."

The man look of hesitant at first be it slowly melted into a smile but it was a kind of a smile that made Arial want to throw up a little bit.

"Sure and then we can go walking around to know each other a little bit first."

Arial clenched her mouth as she took up his offer and slid her arm through his, as they exited her room and down to the gathering room.

* * *

The mother was still knocked out but the daughter was wide awake and was squirming like a fish out of water.

Luckily for him, Fenrir didn't have to deal with any of them.

"Take the mother to the basement, and I'll take the daughter to him…"

The lesser wolves nodded as they plopped the daughter near the fireplace and two of them took the mother.

Fenrir only had to glace at the shivering girl to make her eyes roll back and faint to the floor.

Letting out a small grunt, Fenrir picked up the light package and stepped through the darkness with his assignment.

But something in the back of his mind was bothering him…he didn't know what but decided to wait it out till tonight so he can speak with his lamb.


	7. Chapter 7:Surprise, surprise!…damn…

Ozlady80 - thank you times three! And I'm just about done with chapter 8

Apocolips - I am, I am

Mariana Lestrange - thank you very much!

* * *

Chapter 7: Surprise, surprise!…damn…

Her mother was surprised and proud to find her daughter already beside of a man.

Arial wanted to say something but bit her tongue in retaliation.

The day was passing and nightfall was nearing and Lord Eric had made no sign that he wanted to go home.

Dinner has already passed and Arial just wanted to go to her room and wash away the invisible touches that were made that were made by that man.

Quietly, she excused herself and started to head strait towards the double doors.

"Oh darling! Why don't you take a quick stroll with Mr. Eric…"

Thank marlins beard as she was already facing away from them, as she could already feel there crooked smirks already brooding into her back.

Quickly, she put on her 'tired' face and slowly turned to her mother.

She let out a shuddering sigh as she gently place the pads of her finger tips on her forehead and squinted her eyes together.

"I would most love to, but the headache that I had earlier in the day has intensified and I don't know if I could hold it any much longer…"

But just to be sure, Arial took a step back and allowed her body to move a bit back before put on her next act.

"Oh my poor baby!"

'Bingo…'

"I've should've known better than to make you do so many things to do on one day…"

Arial opened her eyes slowly, to make it look like if she was weak at the moment, "I-I think I still can…"

"Nonsense! You march up to your room right this moment and have a nice hot bath and go strait to bed!"

Arial sighed as she nodded weakly as she headed for her room but along the way, she kept herself calm as the plan that was forming in her mind.

* * *

_"You can't be serious…"_

Arial raised her eyebrows at the transformed beast that was walking in stride in front of her bed.

"Oh very much I am…"

She felt her heart speed up as the wolf stopped no more than two feet away from her.

"Lamb, there is something that you are not tell me…"

Arial started to play with her hands, a childish thing that she picked up from her late-aunt Margret, but it was the only way that would take away the sound of her nerves from her voice.

"Well because, you see…" she then started to look down, as if she was examine her nails, another habit but from great-grandmother, when she was still alive and well…

"Lamb…"

His voice was more serious this time, and it was probably the only time she heard it like this.

A worried groan came from her throat as her lower lip slightly came out.

And this time, it was the wolf that stopped and stared at the witch before him.

As tears started to form at the bottom of her eyes, Fenrir knew that this was no average greeting from his lamb. Something is going on and it's gnawing at his stomach.

Using the power of the dream, Fenrir transformed back into his human from and stood in front of her.

Arial then just notice that something has changed in the dream and looked up to see that the beast she has fall so hard for, was standing so close to her, that she believed that she could actually feel his body head starting to surround her.

"Fenrir…it's just…"

Her voice, her thoughts and everything else was cut off as a harsh but warm kiss was planted on her lips.

Not knowing what to do, Arial experimentally pushed her head forward and was rewarded with a low growl.

A sudden gasp escaped her as she was forcefully pushed back on the bed and moaned slightly as his thumb gently brushed over the silk nightgown that covered her stiff nipple.

Fenrir took advantage at the second moan and lightly bit the lip that was pouting at him just a few moments ago and growled deep in his chest, releasing a low vibration that made Arial gasp at.

Sitting on his back heels, Fenrir started to feel his body being consumed little by little of lust but he held it back… for this time.

Quickly, he slid his arm under her waist as he flipped her over and lift up flimsy nightgown.

Using his teeth, he made a path way from her left jaw and then to her right shoulder.

Her dream became his as her arms started to move on their own and they locked in place right above her head.

The ends of his claws that gently trail down her upper leg to her knee, leaving a trail of goose bumps.

A deep throaty chuckle made her look up to see two yellow glowing in the dark night sky, but the way that they looked at her, as if, they already knew her…

"Ah, it seems the lil' lamb is quite sensitive…"

Before she could answer, a sharp pain rang through her body as a low scream escaped her mouth.

She knew that it was going to hurt, but she wasn't ready for it…

Arial was then carefully moved to her other side as Fenrir started to lick up with wound, but just enough that it would heal under his powers.

After he was done, he climbed up and spooned the crying witch from behind, knowing that the imprint hurt but it had to be done that was and it was she requested…

"Thank you…"

It was a low whisper but he heard it perfectly. In the back of his mind, he knew that saying something else wouldn't take away the pain but one thing did came to mind.

His arms around her tightened as he started to gently rub the side of his face against the backside of her shoulder.

While he did this, he gave the instructions, "I will be gone for the day, but a few of my men will be out on patrol, I will them tell that you will be running a green dress and for them to get you…but remember to show them the mark and allowed them to sniff it a few times, and from there, to strait to my chamber and say there until I return…got it?"

And somehow, it did the trick…

Her body visibly relaxed, the tears stopped coming. Then calm and even breaths started to come out, the her body started to fade…

Fenrir then also followed her idea and allowed himself to go to sleep…

* * *

It was a cloudy day when she woke up, and thank Merlin for that her eye still stung form last night events…speaking for last nights events…

Arial sat up in her bed and pick up her nightgown to see two rows of angry looking scars on her hip, with four, quite large holes in the rows of teeth.

Tears started to fall, but they were tears of happiness as she knew that her next steeps to freedom were coming to an end.

With a smile on her face, a new reason to stay strong and limp to her step, Arial took her time walking to the loo to prepare herself for the day ahead.

* * *

The room was pitched black as two glowing golden eyes priced the surrounding room.

He closed his eyes for a moment before a loud, pricing scream broke the silence.

Fenrir got up as he let out a low growl as he walked out the room and passed few of his men.

"Report."

"The mother is at Voldemort estate and the daughter has just awoken and demands to be let go."

A low and dangerous chuckle vibrated around the hallow of his throat, "The full moon is only a few days away. And because it is, I will be go Voldemort for about a day, I will interrogate the mother, and if she doesn't comply to the demands, then it would seem we will be having a new member and somebody is going have to take in a new mate."

The men that were standing guard looked at each other as toothy grins broke out.

"Well, I am heading out and the soon I get out of there, the sooner I get the hell out."

Another scream came out from the other side of the door.

"Oh that reminds me, I want a the two of you and a few others to look for a woman wearing a green dress that is running though the woods, get her and with out biting her, bring her to my quarters. And if someone is following her, deal with them in your own way."

The two werewolves only nodded as they watched their leader.

Once the feeling of his presents was lifted, the wolf to the right, Mark, immediately turned to his twin brother, Max, and got his attention by nudging his ribs.

"Do you think the woman were supposed to be getting is going to be his mate?"

"Probably, but we have orders and for us to keep our balls intact, we are going to follow them."

"Yes, and another thing…whose gonna get the prisoner?"

"You can have her, I already have a screamer…"

"Yeah, I know…"

Both brothers burst into a hardy laugh but it was short lived as Max stopped laughing and looked at his brother.

"What…?"

* * *

Oh yes I went there, 2 pages on chapter 8 and three more pages to come before y'all get to love it…


End file.
